Uno
by Karoru Metallium
Summary: Cap 4 up. Nuestro protagonista sufre el más rudo de los golpes y toma una decisión. I suck at summaries, I know xDDDD
1. Lleno de esperanzas

**Uno**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**Capítulo I: Lleno de esperanzas**

Bueno, heme aquí otra vez en la sección de Slayers. Primero advertirles que esto es figmenta de mi imaginación, es probable que a muchos al comienzo les parezca que no tiene mucho sentido, o más bien poco que ver con la serie, pero en fin, je m'amuse xD. 

Es una historia con un poquito del estilo y la idea mi viejo one-shot "Imagíname sin ti", pero planeada para extenderse y llegar a ser probablemente un AU; se me ocurrió una vez escuchando el tango _Uno_, que al igual que los personajes de Slayers, no me pertenece. Una vez aclarado el asunto, tengan pa que se entretengan, si gustan ^^.

*******************************

_Uno busca lleno de esperanzas  
el camino que los sueños  
prometieron a sus ansias_

El espacio se extendía ante sus ojos, único, infinito. Siempre había sentido afinidad con las estrellas, por eso le gustaba tanto mirar el cielo nocturno; le brindaba una sensación de paz que no era capaz de lograr en ningún otro momento.

Sin embargo, no era ése el único motivo por el cual salía del templo en las noches, ocultándose en las sombras, a hurtadillas como un ladrón... al menos, ya no lo era más.

"Primer amor, primer dolor".

¡Cuánto de verdad había en esa simple frase!

Tenía sólo cinco años cuando llegó al templo. Había llegado al orfanato siendo un bebé de meses, de origen desconocido; pero cuando un sacerdote del templo del Dragón del Mar vio al pequeño y percibió su potencial, decidió hacerlo su aprendiz.

Así ingresó al templo como novicio, interno; de allí sólo podía salir acompañado por alguno de sus maestros o de sus compañeros mayores. Pero quien elaboró las reglas que decían regir a los novicios aspirantes a sacerdotes, evidentemente no conocía al hermoso y extraño niño de cabellos negros y ojos color violeta...

De día era el novicio perfecto, consagrado tan sólo al estudio y a la oración; de noche era una sombra ágil que se escurría por los pasillos y que encontraba salidas, pasadizos secretos, formas de salir al exterior para observar el cielo nocturno. Si lo descubrían se arriesgaba no sólo a una severa reprimenda con el consecuente castigo, sino que podía enfrentar la posibilidad de la expulsión, con lo cual sería execrado de la comunidad.

Y así durante casi trece años, los que llevaba en el templo. A diferencia de muchos aspirantes, este novicio en particular había mostrado interés no sólo por la magia blanca y el poder de la oración, sino que había procurado abordar el aspecto práctico de la lucha contra el mal ejercitando su cuerpo hasta convertirlo prácticamente en un arma letal.

Ahora estaba a punto de ser ordenado sacerdote. Se había convertido en un joven extremadamente hermoso, de una belleza soberbia y fría como el hielo que parecía inalcanzable, inasible, casi etérea. Pero bajo esa armadura de frialdad, que no dejaba entrever nada, latía un corazón lleno de fuego, un corazón rebelde, apasionado... un corazón que ansiaba el poder, y que estaba determinado a luchar para lograrlo.

El escalar el camino hacia la cumbre del poder en el templo del Dragón del Mar era todo en su vida, el sitial máximo era su objetivo, y ninguna otra cosa era capaz de distraerlo de lo que anhelaba.

Educado para mantenerse casto hasta el final de sus días, en la creencia de que los placeres carnales eran una forma impura e inútil de malgastar el tiempo que debía ser consagrado a la oración, el más hermoso de los novicios del templo jamás había mirado con interés a las pocas mujeres con las cuales se había cruzado en su camino.

Tanto aldeanas como grandes damas habían dirigido sus ojos esperanzados y hechizados al joven, pero él ni siquiera las miraba. Su mente estaba concentrada en su meta, llegar a ser el sumo sacerdote, concentrar en sí todo el poder mágico y terrenal que concedía el dragón del mar a quienes lo servían. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Hasta que la conoció a _ella_...

Como cada noche, tendido en la hierba, mirando las estrellas, había escuchado su voz suave, ronca e irónica.

- ¿Mirando las estrellas, sacerdote?

Se puso en pie de un salto, la túnica de novicio revoloteando en torno a su cuerpo ágil. Pero le bastó ver su rostro para saber que estaba perdido, perdido para siempre.

Era alta, casi tan alta como él, y probablemente de su misma edad, quizás un poco mayor; vestía de azul, un vestido largo de mangas amplias que parecían flotar a su alrededor, y cuya elegancia indicaba que su poseedora no era una simple aldeana. La débil luz de la luna iluminaba su cabello, de un tono gris claro que parecía casi plateado, cayendo hasta su cintura en largas y sedosas ondas.

Los ojos, de un gris muy claro y con un brillo extraño, velados por largas pestañas negras que resaltaban contra la palidez casi traslúcida de su piel, parecían reírse de su sorpresa y confusión. Unos labios rojos sonreían con ironía.

Era la mujer más bella que había visto en toda su vida, y se reía de él. ¡De él, a quien todos en el templo y en los pueblos miraban con admiración y respeto!

- Eso es obvio - apuntó, casi groseramente, arrepintiéndose al instante de sus palabras. Pero la joven pareció no tomarlo en cuenta, su sonrisa sólo se hizo más amplia.

- Pues perdona por interrumpir tu meditación, sacerdote. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- No, ¡espera! - avanzó hacia ella, que no dejó de sonreír ni retrocedió un solo paso.

- Espero...

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- No es común ver a una mujer andando sola en estos parajes, y menos a estas horas. Tengo curiosidad - alegó el joven, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Oh, ¿es eso? - su sonrisa irónica se acentuó - Bueno, es que yo no soy cualquier mujer. No le temo a la soledad, a los bichos, a la noche, a los demonios... ni a los hombres.

- Una mujer especial... ¿y cómo es que nunca te había visto, si vengo aquí casi todas las noches?

- Haces demasiadas preguntas, sacerdote.

- Y tú eres demasiado misteriosa, mujer.

- Eso te gusta, ¿verdad? - repuso la bella mujer con un brillo extraño en sus ojos claros, cuyas pupilas parecían destellos de plata entre la seda negra de sus pestañas.

Él la miró, sorprendido. Ella iba directa y al punto, algo francamente raro incluso entre hombres, y que resultaba casi impensable en una mujer.

- Me desconcierta - admitió, un poco a regañadientes.

- Creí que a los sacerdotes se les entrenaba para no ser sorprendidos por nada ni nadie - sin esperar a que él contestara, se sentó en la hierba y lo miró desde abajo, su boca sonriente incitándole a la confianza - ¿Porqué no me cuentas un poco de lo que aprendes en ese templo? Tengo curiosidad.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

- Para hacer conversación. Me parece que mi compañía no te resultará desagradable. Vamos, siéntate y cuéntame...

La desconfianza y la atracción que la bella desconocida despertaba en él lucharon a brazo partido en su corazón... y la última ganó por una cabeza. Si bien sentía vibraciones extrañas provenientes de ella, no alcanzaba a clasificarlas como malas o buenas; vamos, que ni siquiera podía identificarlas, y por el momento al menos ella no parecía una amenaza para él ni para nadie. 

No era como ninguna persona que él hubiera conocido jamás, y le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había sentido; pero eso no la hacía necesariamente una enemiga... y le atraía tanto...

Era verdad que le gustaba estar solo, pero algunas veces sentía la necesidad de compañía, de alguien con quien pudiera compartir sus pensamientos y que le entendiera. Y esta desconocida parecía la persona ideal, quizás por eso... porque no sabía nada de ella, y de pronto quería saberlo todo.

Se sentó junto a ella y así nació la costumbre del encuentro, casi todas las noches, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar. Hablaban de todo un poco, pero principalmente de él, casi nunca de ella. Aparte de su nombre y algún que otro detalle aislado que se escapaba en las conversaciones, no había llegado a saber realmente nada de ella: quién era, de dónde venía, si tenía familia... pero poco le importaba eso ahora.

La confianza dio paso a una tormenta de sentimientos, y pronto descubrió que estaba enamorado de aquella mujer. Una noche dejaron de conversar, y bajo la luz tenue de las estrellas, el joven sacerdote recibió su primer beso, un beso suave que pronto se hizo apasionado. Los labios de la misteriosa mujer eran como pétalos de rosa, oscuros como el vino e igual de embriagadores, tan suaves e intensos a la vez como toda ella.

Quiso reír, quiso llorar cuando aquella boca que tanto lo había fascinado, se adhirió a la suya con fuerza... quiso saborearla con su lengua, pero temió romper el hechizo del momento; sólo pudo abrazar aquel cuerpo exquisito con delicadeza, como si estuviera hecho de porcelana y pudiera quebrarse si apretaba demasiado. 

Sin embargo, fue ella la que profundizó el beso, apasionadamente, para luego apartarse de él y desaparecer en la noche dejándole allí, estremecido, feliz y angustiado. Todo a la vez.

Desde aquella noche no tuvo paz, no podía tenerla si estaba lejos de ella. Todas las fibras de su ser se estremecían con pasión cada vez que la recordaba, y aquel beso prohibido que había quebrantado los cimientos de su castidad ardía en su boca con la intensidad del fuego, salvaje y desatado.

Su ambición había pasado a segundo plano, y ahora era la pasión el sentimiento que dominaba su vida... el amor por ella, intenso y real, más real que la vida que había llevado hasta ahora. Todo era más claro, los colores eran más vivos, el aire más puro.

Todo lo que necesitaba para vivir estaba en ella, ella era su vida. Todo lo que le importaba era verla, tenerla por unos instantes que de día revivía una y otra vez, mientras a los ojos de todos parecía entregado al ejercicio de su deber. Su deber, la oración.

¿Pero la oración a quién? ¿A quién podía pedir, a quién podía orar, a quién podía suplicar? ¿Por quién iba a suplicar, por quién era capaz de llorar el joven sacerdote de belleza de hielo?_ Ella_ era su diosa.

Los nuevos sentimientos lo torturaban, pero era una tortura dulce y deliciosa. Por eso salía ahora en las noches. A mirar el cielo nocturno y a esperarla a ella...

- ¿Mirando las estrellas, sacerdote?

La voz suave y ronca estremeció cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y se sentó en la hierba para verla avanzar hacia él con el paso seguro y lleno de gracia que la caracterizaba, con aquella sonrisa irónica en el rostro que tanto amaba. 

- Creí que no vendrías...

- Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

- Lo sé, pero siempre temo que algo, o alguien, te impida cumplir tu promesa...

- Esperemos que nunca ocurra.

Ella se sentó en la hierba a su lado, y le besó lenta y dulcemente. Él suspiró.

- Alba... mi Alba.

*******************************************

**N.A.: **OK, está un poco corto, puede que algo confuso, pero me parece que como intro está razonable. El personaje es obvio tratándose de mí, aunque momentáneamente esté bastante fuera de carácter xDDDDDD. ¿Les gusta Alba? Pues les aviso que yo no doy pistas ^__~. 

Admito que puedo haberme pasado algo con el lado poético del asunto, pero le echo toda la culpa de eso a una maravillosa autora cuyas obras leí hace poco y me conmovieron mucho ^_~.


	2. Alba de medianoche

**Uno**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**Capítulo II: Alba de medianoche**

*******************************

**Advertencia:** hace un poco de calor aquí al principio, no mucho. Don't like, don't read... es la continuación lógica del capítulo anterior. Disculpen si me paso con la lírica, los sentimientos y sensaciones, etc; es que no puedo evitarlo, es mi debilidad y en las otras historias no puedo hacerlo :-P. Disclaimer: en el primer capítulo.

_S__abe que la lucha es cruel y es mucha  
pero lucha y se desangra  
por la fe que lo empecina_

Él había leído acerca de eso, por supuesto. La gran biblioteca del templo era uno de sus lugares de solaz espiritual y alimento intelectual, y a veces, escondido entre las hileras de armarios, había leído con fascinación novelas y tratados, absorbiendo el potencial de posibilidades eróticas.

Siendo un chico aislado creciendo hasta convertirse en un joven solitario, la idea de crear una conexión con alguien más, hombre o mujer, parecía exótica, tan fuera de su alcance como las estrellas en el cielo. Así que había leído acerca del amor y el sexo; conocía la mecánica del segundo y los peligros del primero, y ninguno de los dos le interesaba particularmente.

Pero nada de lo que hubiera leído, o sabido, o siquiera imaginado, lo había preparado para la sensación de la boca de Alba pegada a la suya, la maravilla del cuerpo de Alba bajo sus manos.

Él se había entregado a ella, la había aceptado como su maestra y guía en el camino completamente nuevo que estaba siguiendo, este camino que era emocionante y a la vez terriblemente peligroso. Se había propuesto aprender, y aprendería, cualquiera que fuera la lección.

Ella le dio todo, todo lo que él no tenía y que no sabía que existía, todo lo que le importaba en el mundo ahora. Esa última noche fue suya, y nunca podría olvidarla; había dejado una marca indeleble en él y mientras hubiera un hálito de vida en su cuerpo ella seguiría formando parte de él.

Alba lo besó, caliente y demandante, y como uno se hundieron en la suave hierba del bosque. Él tiró de ella hasta que quedó a horcajadas encima de él, y ni siquiera las capas de ropa entre ellos pudieron esconder su excitación. Nada podía.

Ella se sacó el delicado vestido gris por encima de la cabeza, y si vestida era espectacular, desnuda refulgía a la luz de la luna, como él siempre pensó que lo haría; ella pertenecía a la noche, con su belleza toda pálida y plateada. Piel tan blanca que casi cegaba, pechos firmes y llenos, cintura pequeña, caderas amplias, la forma más perfecta que había visto en su vida.

Él cubrió sus pechos con sus manos y la vio arquearse, su cabello plateado deslizándose por su espalda hasta tocar el cuerpo masculino en una caricia de seda.

- Eres tan hermosa... - logró balbucir, y ella se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo, su cabello creando una cortina alrededor de su rostro y aquel aroma dulce de miel y vainilla rodeándolo.

Sus manos sostenían las caderas femeninas y ella acarició su pecho para luego tirar de sus hábitos, tratando de despojarlo de ellos para quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Él se levantó ligeramente para quitarse la ropa, aunque el proceso resultó algo torpe debido a que no dejaban de besarse.

Ahora fue ella quien lo estudió bajo la luz de la luna.

- Tú también eres hermoso - dijo simplemente, y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo.

Él se movió para que estuvieran lado a lado sobre la hierba y deslizó una mano entre sus muslos, sintiendo aquella calidez y humedad para él desconocidas, tocando por encima, por alrededor, por dentro. Era una sensación sin igual, el placer intenso de verla arquearse contra sus dedos, contra su cuerpo; pero ella lo besó de pronto con fiereza y su mano comenzó a explorarlo por cuenta propia, haciéndolo gemir y olvidar cualquier pensamiento.

En un momento estaba encima de ella, entre sus piernas, y presionó hacia delante para hundirse en el sedoso calor que le daba la bienvenida.

- Alba - murmuró, como si pudiera detenerse ahora, pero las manos de aquella diosa estaban ya en la parte baja de su espalda, urgiéndolo a continuar, y él presionó deliberada y profundamente, deleitado por los sonidos que ella hacía - ¡Alba! - gritó contra ella.

- Eres mío - susurró Alba, y ambos comenzaron a moverse juntos, con un ritmo que resultaba perfectamente natural, como si lo hubieran hecho miles de veces. De pronto era la nada, el todo, un sentimiento profundo e intenso dentro del pecho del joven aspirante a sacerdote, como si una represa se hubiera roto y dejara salir un torrente de sensaciones, de pensamientos, de lágrimas, de felicidad. 

*****************************

Tomar el siguiente paso en su extraña relación había reforzado el lazo que parecía existir entre ellos. Desacostumbrado al contacto con otras personas, ya fuera físico o de cualquier otra índole, la sensación de estar tan en sintonía con alguien, como si su mente y su cuerpo se conectaran con los de ella por medio de una corriente de electricidad, era abrumadora.

Y no tenía ninguna intención de renunciar a ella. Ninguna. No podía imaginar siquiera apartarse de Alba, de sus besos, de la maestría de cada una de sus caricias, de la forma increíble que tenía de tocar su cuerpo como si fuera un instrumento, hasta encontrar la nota precisa, la armonía perfecta que lo hacía vibrar. Y no era sólo la parte física, era la compañía, las risas, el sentirse querido y valorado por primera vez en la vida, el poder compartir todo de sí sin cortapisas, sin reservas.

Sin embargo, había algo más allá de eso, algo que era simple y a la vez terriblemente complejo, algo que en cierto modo estropeaba la felicidad que el estar con Alba le daba, algo latiendo en las raíces mismas de aquella soñadora y oscura ansiedad que ella evocaba en él. 

Quizás era su situación, el no saber qué hacer respecto a lo que era y a lo que tenían. Para tener a Alba debía renunciar a todas sus ambiciones; estaba jugando con fuego y sabía que lo más probable era salir quemado. Pero la amaba.

Si sus relaciones eran descubiertas sería castigado, probablemente execrado de la comunidad, y entonces se encontraría sin medios de vida ni un lugar a donde ir, con sólo su fuerza, su inteligencia... y ella. Por primera vez sentía el miedo, el miedo que provenía de no conocer el mundo real, sólo el del orfanato en el que había pasado los primeros años de su vida, y luego el del templo en el que se había criado.

Pero junto con el temor sentía una determinación mucho más fuerte que sus ambiciones. Estaba bien entrenado, tanto mental como físicamente, era capaz de enfrentar cualquier obstáculo y emprender cualquier reto, era capaz de salir adelante por sí mismo y quería hacerlo por los dos. Por ella.

Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por Alba y dar el salto hacia el vacío, el salto de fe, con el destino fijado y sellado. No habría vuelta atrás... la decisión que había tomado con su corazón había sido confirmada por su cuerpo aquella noche.

************************************

Ese día tuvo que bajar al pueblo para ayudar a uno de los sacerdotes a oficiar una ceremonia de purificación en el hogar de uno de los aldeanos, y cuando terminó sus tareas, el sacerdote le dio un par de horas para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Eso era extraño, puesto que siempre había sabido que sus salidas eran estrechamente vigiladas; en el templo nunca se habían fiado de él, no sabía si por miedo o por envidia de sus poderes y de la notable facilidad que tenía para aprenderlo todo.

Igual no importaba. Él tenía una vida de la cual ellos nada sabían, una vida llena de amor, de sensaciones placenteras y deliciosas que ellos jamás conocerían porque eran incapaces de sentir con la intensidad con la que él lo hacía. Era libre, lo quisieran ellos o no, y como un ser libre se había enamorado y ahora iba a tomar su propio destino en sus manos.

Vagó por el pueblo pensativo, mirando sin ver las casas, las tiendas, la gente... ajeno a las miradas de desconfianza y miedo de los hombres, y a las de admiración y anhelo de las mujeres. Cuando al fin decidió mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había llegado al mercado del pueblo y que sus pasos lo habían llevado frente a un tenderete en el que se exhibían piezas de cerámica.

Miró con curiosidad el despliegue de vasijas y utensilios, apreciando que eran de una hechura excelente y de muy buen gusto; algo que era difícil de encontrar en el mercado de un pueblo. Sus largos dedos recorrieron la pulida superficie de un jarrón esmaltado en tonos de azul, con dibujos que representaban las olas y los peces del mar que él jamás había visto.

Sin embargo, junto al jarrón, casi oculto, había algo que llamó poderosamente su atención: un dije de cerámica vidriada en tonos ambarinos que representaba a un dragón con las alas desplegadas, volando. Era pequeño pero exquisito, y él lo imaginó colgando de una cinta dorada sobre el pecho de Alba...

- ¿Te gusta? Lo hice yo.

Sobresaltado, miró a su alrededor. A su lado, su cabeza llegando apenas a la altura de la cintura del joven novicio, estaba una niña de unos nueve o diez años. Su ropa estaba muy usada, incluso raída en algunos puntos, pero impecablemente limpia; sus ojos azules brillaban como joyas en un rostro inocente y puro, enmarcado por una larga cabellera dorada. 

- Es una hermosa obra. Tienes mucho talento, pequeña.

- Mi nombre es Mairean - la pequeña ladeó la cabeza, examinándolo - ¿eres un sacerdote del templo?

- No, aún no lo soy - _ni lo seré_, pensó, con cierto dejo de amargura. Movió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos sombríos que de pronto lo invadieron, y procuró concentrarse en la niña que lo observaba con curiosidad. Se sentía algo torpe; no sabía cómo tratar a los niños -. No será tuya esta tienda por casualidad, ¿eh? Y estos jarrones son más grandes que tú, así que dudo que puedas hacer cosas tan grandes...

- El puesto es de mi madre - con un gesto señaló a una mujer vestida de negro que se encontraba hablando con otra en un cercano puesto de verduras. En ella se repetía el esquema de la niña de cabello dorado, piel rosada y facciones delicadas, pero los ojos eran verdes y su expresión era dura y vigilante al mirar a su hija y al hombre con el que hablaba. No les quitaba los ojos de encima, pero tampoco intervenía -. Ella me deja encargada a veces. No suelo hablar con la gente, pero tú eres el primero que se fija en mi dragoncito...

- ¿De dónde sacaste la idea? ¿Has visto un dragón alguna vez?

- No, pero mi madre tiene libros con dibujos de dragones; me imaginé uno y empecé a trabajarlo.

- Me gustaría mucho llevarme tu dragón, pero como ves, los aprendices del templo no tenemos dinero propio... - explicó el joven, señalando su sencillo hábito y sintiéndose de pronto cómodo hablando con la pequeña.

- ¿No es eso algo triste? - apuntó Mairean, con esa sinceridad aplastante tan propia de los niños - Nosotras somos pobres, pero siempre que nos queda algo después de comprar comida y esas cosas, mi madre me da una parte para que la guarde o la gaste como quiera. Tú eres grande, eres fuerte y guapo - ante esto el novicio enrojeció, pero ella ni se inmutó -, y no te dejan tener dinero propio...

- Es una ironía, cierto - concedió.

- ¿Te gusta ser sacerdote y vivir en el templo? - la pregunta lo sobresaltó, más que todo por la sorprendente capacidad de observación de la pequeña. Hasta hacía poco no había cuestionado jamás sus deseos y ambiciones. Hasta que llegó Alba...

- Es lo que he deseado toda mi vida. Llegar a ser el Sumo Sacerdote de este templo...

- ¿En verdad? - la pregunta de Mairean lo hizo vacilar; ella dudaba de sus deseos, dudaba de sus ambiciones, y a la luz de sus ojos el anhelo de tener poder sobre ese pequeño grupo de seguidores se le antojaba de pronto algo casi estúpido. ¿Era eso todo lo que quería en la vida antes de que Alba llegara a él? ¿Era tan vacío su deseo? ¿Había estado equivocado todo este tiempo?

- ¿Va a comprar algo? - la voz dura y seca de una mujer lo interrumpió cuando pensó en responderle, y al girar vio que la madre de la niña estaba a unos pasos de ellos, con aquella mirada desconfiada de halcón fija en su persona.

- No - respondió él con torpeza -, como ve, no puedo...

- Entonces váyase. Mairean, regresa a tu puesto - dijo terminantemente la mujer de negro, y la niña obedeció, sin dejar de mirar al joven novicio con aquellos ojos que parecían haber leído en su alma y entendido sus dudas.

El joven se alejó después de algunos momentos de atontado silencio, y salió del pueblo, emprendiendo de manera automática el camino de vuelta hacia el templo. La niña lo había dejado sorprendido por la extraordinaria percepción de la infelicidad que había anidado en su pecho, y también por su capacidad para comprenderlo, aún siendo tan pequeña.

Había un misterio en ella, lo intuía. El afán de su madre por alejarlo no se debía a una simple preocupación maternal; había algo más allí. Había visto una sombra de miedo oscurecer los ojos verdes de la mujer cuando le hablaba, como si temiera que él pudiese descubrir su secreto.

- ¡Sacerdote! ¡Espérame! - la agitada voz infantil penetró al fin en sus pensamientos, y se detuvo, volviéndose para ver a la niña del cabello dorado corriendo hacia él. Cuando llegó a su altura, estaba jadeante y se detuvo unos momentos para recuperar el aliento. 

- Mairean, no creo que tu madre apruebe que...

- ¡Me escapé! - dijo la pequeña con una expresión triunfal - Tenía que alcanzarte.

- ¿Porqué? Cuando regreses te van a regañar y seguramente a castigar...

- Tenía que darte esto - tomó una de las manos del joven, con la palma hacia arriba, y de entre sus ropas sacó un objeto que colocó delicadamente en ella. Era el dije del dragón, perfecto y reluciente.

- ¡Pero pequeña! No tengo dinero para pagártelo, y es algo demasiado hermoso...

- Tú eres el único que lo ha apreciado en verdad, así que debes tenerlo. Acéptalo, por favor - dijo Mairean, cerrando sus dedos sobre el dije.

- Es demasiado... - protestó, pero la niña movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

- Yo quiero que lo tengas. Por favor, guárdalo.

- Gracias, Mairean - dijo al fin. Nunca se había sentido conmovido por algo como en ese momento lo estaba por el desinteresado gesto de una pequeña -, lo cuidaré mucho.

- Eso espero - una sonrisa iluminó el rostro dulce de Mairean, y acto seguido soltó la mano del joven y echó a correr tomando el camino de regreso - ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Ya nos veremos!

Él se quedó por unos instantes parado allí, observando el pequeño dije en su mano. Luego, con un suspiro, lo guardó en la pechera de su hábito y se dirigió hacia el templo.

*******************************

Cuando ella al fin llegó esa noche, lo encontró sentado en el tronco cortado de un árbol, pensativo y serio, y de inmediato sus besos lo hicieron reaccionar, suavizando su semblante preocupado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre esta noche?

- Sólo estaba... pensando.

- ¿En qué, si puede saberse? - preguntó la mujer del cabello plateado, sentándose a su lado con la gracia inconsciente de una criatura de los bosques.

- En ti y en mí... en los dos. En lo que vamos a hacer.

- ¿Es que vamos a hacer algo? - al ver la expresión sorprendida y herida en los ojos color violeta, sonrió, sus ojos azul claro brillando con malicia y algo más que no alcanzaba a identificar - ¡Sólo bromeaba! Estás demasiado sensible hoy.

- Se trata de algo serio, Alba.

- Lo sé - se inclinó para apartar los mechones de lacio cabello negro y besar el pequeño espacio detrás de su oreja, haciéndolo estremecer -. Y bien... ¿ya sabes lo que vas a hacer?

- Lo que _vamos_ a hacer. Vamos a irnos.

- ¿Adónde?

- No lo sé todavía, pero lo haremos, y pronto - vio aquella extraña impresión que le daba el rostro de Alba a veces, como si fuera una hoja de papel y alguien pasara un borrador por él, dejándolo como una máscara perfecta e inexpresiva - he estado pensando que tú y yo no conocemos mucho el uno del otro... - comenzó, vacilante.

- Sabes de mí lo que necesitas saber por ahora - la máscara inexpresiva había desaparecido, y en su lugar la Alba de siempre le sonreía -, pronto lo sabrás todo. En cambio, hay muchas cosas que yo no conozco de ti y que me gustaría saber antes de... de que nos vayamos.

La frase llenó el corazón del joven de un inmenso gozo: indicaba la aceptación, tácita y sin preguntas, del hecho de que ambos iban a huir. Juntos. Ella estaba de acuerdo en que era el único paso que podían dar a continuación.

- ¿Como por ejemplo...?

- ¿Cómo es posible que, siendo humano, seas un novicio en un templo dedicado a adorar a un dios dragón? Creí que todos allí eran dragones; con apariencia humana, pero dragones al fin y al cabo...

- Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Aparte de mí, hay otros cuatro novicios humanos allí, y dos de los sacerdotes que están en servicio lo son, aunque son bastante mayores ya. Creo que me escogieron porque me distinguía de los demás... soy más fuerte que la mayoría y puedo hacer hechizos e invocaciones que muchos no se atreven ni siquiera a intentar...

- Tiene lógica. Pero eso me lleva a otra incógnita... no me has contado si sabes algo de tu origen, dónde te encontraron. Todo lo que sé es que eres huérfano y que estás en el templo desde muy pequeño.

- No hay mucho más que saber - repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros con aire despreocupado -, cuando llegué al templo tenía cinco años, y antes de eso había estado en el orfanato desde que era prácticamente un bebé. Nadie sabe de dónde vine, me encontraron en la puerta una noche y ya...

- Eso es triste - Alba acarició sus negros cabellos con ternura -, pero al menos el templo ha sido tu hogar, ¿o no? Creo que sentirás tener que dejarlo cuando estás a punto de ordenarte...

- No tanto como supones - sonrió. La conexión elemental que compartía con ella ahora lo hacía sentirse capaz de todo, a pesar de que tenía muchas cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

- Me gustaría mucho conocer el lugar en el que has pasado casi toda tu vida... - dijo ella con una expresión casi soñadora, de ésas que él solía ver muy raras veces en su rostro. Lo que dijo lo sorprendió mucho.

- ¿Quieres conocer el templo?

- ¿Porqué no?

- Mmmm... sólo a los novicios, a los sacerdotes y a las sacerdotisas se les permite entrar al templo, Alba; todos los demás hacen sus ofrendas afuera. Tendría que romper las reglas para que pudieras entrar...

- Es raro que me digas eso, cuando estás a punto de romperlas _todas_ al escapar de tu destino glorioso como sacerdote para vivir con una simple mujer como yo - apuntó, con lógica.

Él suspiró y se rindió. Era incapaz de negarle algo, y mucho menos si usaba la lógica de sus propios argumentos en su contra.

- Tienes razón. Pero tú no eres una simple mujer - sonrió cálidamente -. Ven, entonces. Trataremos de que no te vean, aunque siempre hay alguien de guardia...

- Pero tú te escapas todas las noches...

- Cierto, pero donde una persona tiene suerte, _dos_ podrían no tenerla. Vamos.

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el templo y él la tomó de la mano, deslizándose hasta la parte posterior del gigantesco edificio. Haciéndole señas de que no hiciera ningún sonido, avanzó hasta una de las esquinas menos iluminadas, serpenteando entre los arbustos con ella prácticamente pisándole los talones, hasta que se encontraron con una pared de piedra aparentemente insalvable.

Haciendo uso de su considerable fuerza física, movió una de las piedras encajadas el el muro y ésta cedió, dejando ver la negra boca de un pasadizo por el que podía caber una persona caminando inclinada. Se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo en la oscuridad.

- ¿Aún estás decidida a pasar por esto?

- ¡Claro que sí! Tú sólo camina que yo te seguiré. Si caigo y me rompo la nariz, te culparé de todo, así que no importa - la frase despreocupada de Alba lo hizo reír por lo bajo; tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar por el túnel con algo más de lentitud que de costumbre.

La luz al final del pasadizo se hizo más fuerte con cada paso, hasta que él empujó otra piedra que no estaba bien encajada y llegaron a una habitación en la que podían estar completamente de pie. El brillo era intenso por la gran cantidad de velas que ardían en aquel amplio aposento de techo imposiblemente alto y paredes prácticamente cubiertas por enormes tapices azules y dorados; había oro por todas partes y en todas las formas posibles, mezclado y adornado con refulgentes gemas, acumulado en altas pilas.

- Impresionante - dijo ella, avanzando hacia el centro de la habitación - ¿Qué aposento es éste?

- La cámara de las ofrendas. Aquí se traen todas las ofrendas y sacrificios que se hacen al dios...

- ¿Cómo es que no hay guardias aquí? ¿Y qué hay por allá? - preguntó, señalando las magníficas puertas de madera tallada y dorada al fondo de la enorme sala.

- No hay guardias porque todos permanecen en la antecámara. Tras esas puertas se encuentra el santuario. 

- ¿Donde se supone está el dios? - él asintió, y ella le dirigió una mirada curiosa - ¿Tú crees en eso? ¿Tú crees que de verdad manifiesta sus poderes allí?

- Lo he visto suceder, Alba. El poder que emana de esa piedra es sorprendente...

- ¿Puedo verla?

- No sería... bueno, ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí, supongo que puedo llevarte a verla. Ven.

Avanzó hasta las grandes puertas y las abrió. Otra sala magnífica, toda tapizada en azul y dorado pero más pequeña que la cámara de las ofrendas, apareció ante sus ojos; en el centro se encontraba un enorme baldaquino dorado bajo el cual había un cofre de oro y cristal. Dentro de éste, refulgiendo con un brillo débil e intermitente, como un corazón latiendo, estaba una esfera azul celeste.

- Es preciosa - susurró Alba, avanzando hacia la piedra como si la hipnotizara. Él la sujetó de un brazo.

- ¡No te acerques! No sabemos lo que puede hacerte. Sólo los sacerdotes pueden acercarse a ella. 

La joven iba a responderle cuando una conmoción se escuchó afuera, y él tiró rápidamente de ella para regresar a la cámara de las ofrendas. Una vez allí, escuchó el ruido de los guardias que se acercaban a la cámara y su mente aterrada de pronto se dio cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos; y aún más que eso, el miedo al daño que podrían hacerle a Alba si la encontraban allí. 

- ¡Entra al túnel y corre fuera de aquí! ¡Rápido!

- ¿Pero qué...? - no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más porque él ya la había empujado hacia la negra boca del pasadizo en el preciso momento en el que los guardias y algunos sacerdotes entraban en la cámara. Al ver la forma blanca que desaparecía por el pasadizo, se precipitaron hacia ella; pero él, empujando la piedra de nuevo para cerrar el pasaje y tomando una espada de mango enjoyado de la pila de ofrendas más cercana, les impidió el paso.

Era una abierta declaración de rebeldía, y tomó varios minutos (los suficientes para que Alba escapara, o al menos eso esperaba) y casi diez personas para someter al airado y agresivo novicio, que había dejado unos cuantos heridos en el proceso.

Uno de los sacerdotes de mayor rango se adelantó y los captores soltaron a su presa, que ya no podía moverse; no gracias a los golpes que había recibido, sino a los poderes del anciano que avanzaba hacia él.

- No sólo has profanado el santuario con tu presencia indigna, sino que además has introducido gente extraña al templo, ¡y al santuario! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso has sido poseído por algún demonio? - el anciano temblaba de furia, y sus ojos eran dagas de hielo al mirar al joven, que permaneció en silencio -. Llévenselo - ordenó a los guardias -. Mañana decidiremos qué hacer con él. Y busquen a esa... esa mujer que estaba con él. Todavía debe andar por los alrededores del templo.

El joven se dejó conducir a una celda sin decir una palabra. No estaba preocupado por su propia seguridad; tenía la certeza de que podría escapar de todo el asunto. Pero Alba... si la atrapaban...

********************************************** 

**N.A.: **No, Alba no es una Mary Sue, y tampoco lo es Mairean. Diox, cinco historias en salsa (veamos: _El Ganador_ -cap 36 en proceso; _Dorado y Cálido _- cap 6 en proceso, aunque no parece querer ver la luz porque he leído cosas mejores y no sé cómo mejorar lo que llevo, me parece una porquería, dammit; _La ley del deseo_ -viñeta 3 en beta reading; _Uno _- caps 3 y 4 en proceso; _Más allá de las sombras_ -caps 1 y 2 en proceso), cuatro pages que actualizar y una más que subir... ¿podré con todo? Veremos si el trabajo y la depresión me dejan. Gracias por dejar el rastro, muchachos, y recuerden que los comentarios y la crítica constructiva siempre serán bien recibidos por mí... espero que no esté tan mal, aunque mi beta casi me arranca la cabeza por apresurar las cosas ^^.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _ Serena_ (ajá, y tú creías que ya había dejado de lado el "tango project", ¡pues no! xD), _Fany_ (sí, recuerda a Zellas por el colorido ^_~. Y bueno, aquí no habrá pairing por un buen rato, así que no hagas conjeturas), _ Alpha Jack_ (mmm... técnicamente no sabemos si Zeros era un sacerdote antes de ser demonio, o si fue creado como tal directamente, así que cualquier historia sobre su origen es especulación, cosa que por cierto me encanta escribir y leer xD. Aún falta muuucho,tengo toda una saga en la cabeza y por eso no puedo decir nada ^^), _Lis-chan_ (sí, hacía mucho tiempo ya que no me portaba por esta sección...),_ Suisei Lady Dragon_ (es evidente que Alba no es lo que parece... tengo toda una épica en la cabeza, pero nop, no sé nada que pueda decirte aún xDD), _Vanshie_ (¡Hola, Pau! Hace rato que no te veo por el foro...).


	3. El amor y la agonía

**Uno**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**Capítulo III: El amor y la agonía**

*******************************

**Disclaimer:** en el primer capítulo.

_Uno va arrastrándose entre espinas  
y en su afán de dar su amor_

________________________________________

La penumbra de la celda era rota apenas por el tenue resplandor de las estrellas, que penetraba por el estrecho ventanuco situado a considerable altura en uno de los muros. El joven sentado en el catre que constituía, junto con un cubo para hacer sus necesidades, el único mobiliario de la celda, miraba a las estrellas con una expresión en la que se mezclaban a partes iguales el éxtasis y la angustia.

Las estrellas eran como ella, como su Alba, pálidas, bellas, aparentemente frías e inalcanzables; sin embargo, él había tenido a esa estrella entre sus brazos y había sentido cómo el frío se tornaba en fuego bajo sus manos.

Tenía la certeza de que los guardias no habían podido dar con ella. Alba era rápida y ágil de cuerpo y mente, y había actuado de acuerdo a sus instintos, encontrando la salida y perdiéndose en la noche antes de que pudieran alcanzarla. Ella estaba a salvo y era todo lo que importaba... ya buscaría la forma de escapar de este predicamento y podrían huir juntos.

Muy quieto, vio llegar el amanecer. Enrojecidos, los ojos violeta se fijaron en la puerta de la celda, esperando que entraran los guardias y quizá el sumo sacerdote. Pero cuando se abrió, fue sólo para dejar pasar a un hombre de mediana edad, calvo, de ojos castaños, vestido con costosos ropajes negros y algo cargado de espaldas. Inmediatamente reconoció a uno de los benefactores del templo, el hombre más adinerado del pueblo, cuyo nombre era Gramien.

El desconcierto fue visible en la faz cansada del joven, y el hombre vestido de negro se aclaró la garganta para hablar; parecía algo contrito, pero decidido.

- Sí que la has hecho buena, muchacho...

Un resplandor de orgullo rebelde apareció en los ojos violeta, y su dueño se irguió de golpe como un resorte.

- No quiero ser rudo ni descortés, aunque mi situación no es para menos; pero, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

- Sí eres rudo y descortés - dijo el hombre, con una media sonrisa -, estoy aquí porque quiero ayudarte.

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó con terquedad.

- Por varias razones. La primera de ellas es que yo fui uno de los responsables de que te trajeran aquí, hace trece años - la sorpresa en el rostro del joven lo hizo sonreír, aunque con algo de tristeza -; percibí tu potencial e insistí en que te tomaran como aprendiz. No fue difícil, porque ellos ya estaban interesados en ti y yo soy uno de los benefactores más importantes del templo. Sobra decirte que la has hecho buena y por todo lo alto, no sólo has arruinado tu futuro sino que te expones quizás a un buen tiempo de prisión. Por todos los dioses, muchacho, ¿qué pretendías hacer? 

El hombre, preocupado, empezó a pasearse de arriba abajo en el exiguo espacio de la celda. El joven lo observaba con un interés desapasionado, curioso pero a la vez extrañamente indiferente; y era que a pesar de sus palabras no sentía nada, ni culpa ni vergüenza.

Quizás no era capaz de sentir nada, nada más que el amor que lo unía a Alba.

Se dio cuenta de pronto de que Gramien había dejado de pasearse por la celda y de que aquellos honrados ojos castaños llenos de curiosidad estaban fijos en los suyos, mirándole con intensidad, como si quisiera descubrir los secretos que ocultaba.

- O quizás no pretendías hacer nada, ni bueno ni malo. Sólo mostrarle el templo a tu novia secreta - dijo Gramien en un tono cuidadosamente neutro; ante estas palabras, el joven se puso lívido y saltó del desvencijado catre para aferrar los brazos del hombre vestido de negro.

- ¿Qué sabe usted de ella? ¿Qué puede saber _nadie_ de ella? ¿Acaso... acaso la han capturado?

- Cálmate, muchacho. No la han hallado aún, y creo que pronto dejarán de buscarla para ocuparse enteramente de ti; eso es lo que debería preocuparte - los ojos castaños captaron el brillo febril de desesperación en los ojos violeta, y el hombre suspiró -. Ella vino a verme anoche, cuando aún no sabía que habías sido encerrado, y me lo contó todo...

Decir que el joven quedó estupefacto era un eufemismo. Sus manos soltaron los brazos de Gramien lentamente, mientras sus ojos dilatados miraban sin ver, su mente tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. No entendía nada. Alba, aún corriendo el peligro de ser capturada, había sido capaz de acercarse hasta el pueblo y buscar al hombre que sabía que podía interceder por él, que podía quizás ayudarle.

Gramien continuó hablando despacio, dejando que las palabras penetraran en su mente nublada.

- Apareció anoche llamando a mi puerta y me contó que ustedes llevan algún tiempo viéndose, que... ejem... están enamorados, y que te habían encerrado por su culpa, porque ella quiso conocer el templo y tú quisiste complacerla.

Eso era todo, resumido en pocas palabras. Pero no era cierto que ella tuviera la culpa; había sucedido porque él había querido, dejando atrás su usual prudencia. Era cierto que el amor era una llama que consumía, una niebla espesa que entorpecía el entendimiento, como decían los libros que a escondidas había leído en el entrañable refugio que era la biblioteca del templo.

Había sido un error y la parte honorable de su ser le decía que debía pagar por él, pero no quería hacerlo; simplemente quería huir, escapar con Alba lejos de allí e iniciar una nueva vida, olvidando todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora.

- Ella no tuvo la culpa - verbalizó sus pensamientos al fin -, yo cometí un error. Estoy sorprendido de que ella haya ido a verlo justamente a usted... no tenía la menor idea de que ustedes se conocían...

- No nos conocemos, muchacho; hasta anoche, nunca la había visto en mi vida. Y créeme que si la hubiera visto la recordaría... no hay jóvenes tan bellas como ella en este pueblo, ni siquiera en los pueblos vecinos - una sonrisa divertida asomó a sus labios -. No me dijo nada acerca de sí misma, pero es evidente que te quiere y desea sacarte de este problema...

- Me gustaría saber cómo - dijo el joven, sin poder evitar que un toque de sarcasmo asomara a su voz.

- Tu situación no pinta nada bien, eso está claro. En el mejor de los casos tendrás que pasarte unos cuantos años encerrado en un calabozo - su sinceridad aplastante no era desagradable, pero lo hizo estremecer -. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que el castigo sea lo más leve posible; pero no puedo librarte de él, eso es algo que supongo que comprendes.

Él asintió, su mente sopesando las posibilidades. Alba había tratado de librarlo del castigo por los medios convencionales, pero era evidente que eso no prosperaría; como Gramien mismo acababa de decir, era muy probable que terminara pasando un buen tiempo languideciendo en prisión, y él no quería eso. Estar encerrado significaba estar lejos de Alba, sin saber si volvería a verla algún día, sin saber si ella pensaba en él, torturándose con la soledad, el dolor y los celos.

Eso no iba a pasar. De ninguna manera.

Él iba a escapar del templo.

- Entonces, ¿aceptas mi ayuda? - la voz del hombre de negro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

- Con el mayor de los agradecimientos - concedió, cortésmente. Gramien era un hombre bueno y honrado, y parecía querer ayudarle realmente; pero no iba a poder hacer gran cosa. El Sumo Sacerdote estaba a punto de regresar al templo y a buen seguro iba a querer su cabeza en bandeja de plata, infligiéndole algún castigo ejemplar para que los demás novicios del templo aprendieran la lección y entendieran que no debían descarriarse.

- Bien - el hombre pareció complacido -, me voy; tengo una audiencia con el Sumo Sacerdote apenas llegue, y te informaré de lo que me diga.

- Gracias.

Solo de nuevo, comenzó a reflexionar. No iba a ser tan difícil escapar, sólo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para que su huida no levantara una cacería humana. No sólo había leído textos sagrados y libros sobre el amor durante las noches que había pasado encerrado en la biblioteca del templo; también había descubierto, en el rincón más recóndito, tratados sobre la magia negra escondidos tras una montaña de libros aparentemente inofensivos.

Había entrenado su cuerpo para defenderse y atacar, y su alma para fortalecerse con la magia blanca y defensiva que le era enseñada y con la magia negra que aprendía en sus noches solitarias en la biblioteca. Sabía más que cualquiera de los novicios, que cualquiera de los sacerdotes incluso, porque había logrado aprender y lograr el equilibrio entre sus poderes con aquella constancia nacida de la ambición, y que ahora ponía al servicio de su amor.

Había tenido cuidado de practicarla sólo fuera del templo, porque dentro de éste, cualquier rastro de magia negra podía disparar instantáneamente las alarmas y trampas que lo protegían. Ahora tendría que hacer uso de lo aprendido para escapar de la que durante casi trece años había sido su casa, pero no su hogar.

Nunca su hogar.

Su hogar estaba donde estaba su corazón, y su corazón le pertenecía a Alba. Adonde fuera con ella sería su verdadero hogar.

Suspiró y se sentó a esperar... sin darse cuenta, el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido.

************************************

Lo despertó un alboroto terrible de voces y gritos, el sonido metálico de las armas y el rumor sordo de pequeñas explosiones que estremecían el templo. Alarmado, se levantó de un salto maldiciendo su debilidad y levitó hacia el ventanuco, que aunque alto en la pared de la celda, quedaba a ras del suelo afuera, tratando de descubrir qué sucedía.

No pudo ver más que nubes de polvo y pies presurosos, y escuchar los gritos de los que pasaban corriendo frente a él. Uno de los gritos lo sobresaltó:

- ¡Los demonios! ¡Los demonios están atacando el templo! ¡Están dentro!

¿Demonios? ¿DENTRO del templo? ¡¡Eso era imposible!! La protección brindada por la fuerza espiritual de todos los sacerdotes y novicios, la magia blanca casi impenetrable que lo rodeaba, debía ser más que suficiente para alejar a los demonios e incluso neutralizarlos si se acercaban. Si eran demonios, no eran del tipo que él había llegado a ver y a enfrentar en sus escasas salidas a los pueblos vecinos... no podían ser demonios cualquiera.

Además, nunca habían atacado frontalmente, ni a tal escala. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo.

Por otro lado, el ataque le brindaba la oportunidad perfecta para escapar sin ser notado, y no vaciló en aprovecharla. Haciendo uso de sus poderes, hizo estallar la pesada puerta de la celda que lo retenía y avanzó por el oscuro pasillo, subiendo dos tramos de escalera hasta alcanzar la sala capitular del templo.

Se deslizó tras una de las gruesas columnas y observó el cuadro que se desarrollaba ante él: guardias, sacerdotes y novicios enfrentándose con magia, espadas, flechas y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, a criaturas humanoides rodeadas de auras de energía maligna. Los devotos del templo del dragón del Mar lo defendían con uñas y dientes... y caían diezmados como moscas.

Su espíritu se debatió entre la imperiosa necesidad de escapar y el vínculo del deber para con esas personas con las que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida. ¿Debía ayudarlas? ¿No sería mejor simplemente deslizarse sin ser visto fuera del templo, buscar a Alba y escapar sin mirar atrás?

Para su sorpresa, descubrió que no podía. Los escrúpulos se lo impedían, y muy aparte de eso, el orgullo y la necesidad de probarse a sí mismo: estaba entrenado para defender el templo, y nunca había puesto a prueba sus poderes en un combate real. Decidió que ayudaría en lo que pudiera y en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad escaparía, y ya.

Se abrió paso, a fuerza de hechizos defensivos y tomando la espada de un guardia caído, hasta la entrada de la cámara de las ofrendas; descubrió que allí la batalla era aún más encarnizada, y en el centro de ella se encontraba un demonio con apariencia humana, alto, de largos cabellos azules enmarcando un rostro fiero en el que se destacaban unas cejas espesas e indómitas sobre unos ojos también azules, de pupilas rasgadas. Un aura oscura rodeaba a su armadura negra, y los que lo tocaban salían despedidos por los aires, heridos en el pecho, puesto que el hombre sólo tenía que mover las manos apenas para rechazarlos.

El joven trató de acercársele, pero era inútil; tras varios intentos fallidos recibió algunas heridas y decidió que lo mejor era avanzar hasta el santuario para defenderlo. El demonio de los cabellos azules lo vio avanzar hacia las puertas del santuario pero no hizo nada para detenerlo; al contrario, sus acciones parecieron divertirlo y una extraña y cruel sonrisa, que lo hizo estremecer, se formó en sus labios. 

Las magníficas puertas estaban cerradas y él las abrió. Lamentablemente, los demonios habían logrado penetrar hasta el sanctasanctórum y provocar un incendio, por lo que una nube de humo espeso y negro brotaba de los cortinajes y tapices ardiendo, y apenas se podía ver.

Avanzó casi a ciegas intentando ubicar el suntuoso baldaquino bajo el cual debía estar la piedra sagrada, para tomarla y ponerla a salvo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado antes que él. Entrecerró los ojos, llorosos por el humo, y logró ver el perfil de la persona que sostenía la piedra y parecía estar enseñándosela a alguien.

El humo se aclaró, dejando ver una larga cabellera plateada, un vestido gris...

¿Alba?

La mujer se volvió hacia él y la duda se convirtió en certeza. Una sonrisa maligna deformaba las bellas facciones de la mujer, y sus ojos eran distintos, sus pupilas ahora eran rasgadas como las de un demonio... a sus pies, el sumo sacerdote del templo boqueaba agonizante, sus ropajes sagrados manchados por la sangre que manaba de una enorme herida en el pecho.

De pronto sintió que su indiferencia ante todo y todos era reemplazada por la sensación de que una enorme garra invisible había agarrado su pecho y estaba apretándolo, impidiéndole respirar. Sin creer aún lo que sus ojos veían, y sintiendo que un grito histérico luchaba por escapar de su garganta, trató de acercarse a la mujer que amaba con los pasos lentos y dificultosos de un anciano, mientras a su alrededor los gritos de terror y de dolor se multiplicaban y cuerpos quemados y mutilados caían al suelo al igual que las enormes piedras del techo, que comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Se detuvo cuando sólo le faltaban algunos pasos para llegar a la figura esbelta, erguida, orgullosa y maligna que sostenía en sus manos la esfera azul, cuyo color era ahora el de un cielo sacudido por una terrible tormenta en lugar del suave tono del cielo de verano que tenía normalmente.

Su lengua nerviosa humedeció sus labios, que se sentían tan secos como su alma, y su voz salió áspera, sibilante y dolorida.

- ¡ALBA!

_________________________________

**N.A.: **Dramatic, huh? xDDD. Era obvio que esto iba a suceder, y va a ponerse peor, lo prometo.Diox, estoy exhausta literal y metafóricamente hablando, pero ya mejor de ánimos y más aliviada, por eso he comenzado a cuidar de mis pages y de mis pobres historias huérfanas xDDD. Gracias por dejar el rastro, chicos, crítica y comentarios son bien recibidos como siempre...

Gracias a mis reviewers: _ Serena_ (gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo, mana. La pasé genial, y como viste nos tomamos fotos en todas partes xD), _Mayan_ (sí, eventualmente será Z/F. ¿Ves? ¡Ya me has hecho decirlo! ¬¬), _ Adakai_ (pues sí, le falta aclaratoria pero es intencional ^^), _ Suisei Lady Dragon_ (ya ves, pobre de mi nene, la tipa tiene un pelero que ya verás con señales y todo ;_;...),_ Kary_ (ando bastante mejor de ánimos, pero las cosas seguirán algo lentas mientras me recupero de las actividades de las pasadas semanas), _ Alpha-Jack_ (Bueno, he hecho cosas peores, pregúntale a mis lectores de El Ganador, la otra vez los tuve esperando mes y medio por la continuación de un capítulo que había quedado culminante xDDD... pero bueno, Jack, tenía que quedar así porque ésa es la gracia. Y éste queda peor xD), _Zelda M._ (gracias xDDDDDDDDD).


	4. Maldad, bondad, rencor

**Uno**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**Capítulo IV: Maldad, bondad, rencor**

*******************************

**Disclaimer:** en el primer capítulo.

_sufre y se destroza hasta entender  
que uno se ha quedado   
sin corazón_

___________________________________

  
Quería correr, quería huir de ese caos en el que acababa de sentir que moría. Todas las piezas encajaron al mismo tiempo en su cabeza y pudo ver la enormidad del error que había cometido. Había sido engañado, usado, traicionado.

No podía escuchar los terribles gritos de los caídos, ni sentir las partículas de roca que volaban con cada explosión y herían su piel... sólo podía sentir dolor, la rabia de la traición, y dolor, dolor, dolor... temía respirar con fuerza porque su pecho podía estallar con la intensidad de lo que sentía.

Era la clase de dolor demasiado fuerte para expresarlo con palabras, tan fuerte que bordea en la insensibilidad y que una vez pasado el shock, estalla dentro con violencia. Un sollozo estrangulado casi escapó de sus labios, pero logró controlarlo, concentrándose en no llorar. No quería llorar, no lloraría. Nunca había llorado y no iba a hacerlo ahora; no por esta extraña, no por este demonio incapaz de sentir amor.

Su ángel oscuro, su vida, su muerte, su creador... lo único que siempre había deseado y anhelado. El paraíso que le fue dado y negado... él estaba allí de pie, enfrentando a su amor, a su enemigo... estaba allí como una prueba silente de su propio corazón destrozado, testimonio de su amor y de su fe.

Era más lógico estar furioso que triste. Furioso por haber sido engañado. Desolado porque su amor había muerto.

No, no había muerto; simplemente nunca había existido.

Finalmente la rabia y la furia que tanto necesitaba llegaron a su mente, pero en lugar de disminuir el dolor, sólo lo empeoraron. Debía haberlo sabido, debía de haberse dado cuenta, debía de haber interpretado cada pequeña señal, cada actitud sospechosa; debía haber sabido que tanto misterio sólo podía ocultar un engaño... había sido tan crédulo, tan cándido, tan... tan débil.

Ella le miraba ahora y sus labios, aquellos labios como rosas rojas, como vino rojo, aquellos labios que había besado, lamido, mordido, se curvaron de nuevo en esa inhumana sonrisa torcida que provocaba escalofríos de temor y repulsión por todo su cuerpo.

- Bienvenido a tu peor pesadilla - la voz sedosa era la de Alba, pero le parecía imposible estar mirando a la mujer que tanto había amado... y que seguía amando dentro de su tonto corazón.

- ¿Porqué? - alcanzó a preguntar, con la voz rota.

- ¿Porqué no? - repuso ella con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos azul claro, sin dejar de sonreír - Eres una cosita curiosa, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú... me divertí contigo, y me sigo divirtiendo.

- Alba... 

- Lindo nombre, ¿verdad? Pero no es el mío. Me llamo Ireth, y estoy al servicio de Deep Sea Dolphin, la Reina del Océano.

- Eres un demonio... 

- ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? ¿Cómo es que casi te ordenan sacerdote? ¿No es materia obligatoria para ustedes el reconocer, el percibir a los demonios? - la mujer rió abiertamente - Eres en verdad de lo que no hay, iluso y confiado como pocos. ¿No te extrañaba que nadie me conociera en la aldea ni en los alrededores? ¿No te extrañaba que no te dijera nada de mí? ¡Te lo creíste todo!

- Entonces... todo lo que me dijiste era mentira... - murmuró.

- Hace mucho tiempo que mi ama quería acabar con este templo y esta devoción absurda, pero la protección de magia blanca era demasiado poderosa y el templo parecía inexpugnable. Hasta que tú me mostraste cómo entrar sin ser detectada, claro - sonrió de nuevo -. Me propuse lograrlo, pero sabía que no cualquiera de los novicios o sacerdotes me serviría y que casi nunca andan solos... hasta que descubrí tus escapadas nocturnas y me convencí de que eras el indicado. No me equivoqué. Escogí bien.

- ¿Porqué fuiste a ver a Gramien? ¿Porqué le pediste que intercediera por mí, si no querías salvarme?

- Porque era divertido. _Es_ divertido engañar a todos - contestó simplemente ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Nunca me amaste - se odió por ser tan débil y permitir que su voz quebrada fluyera, revelando el intenso dolor que sentía y los ridículos e inútiles sentimientos que se agitaban en su corazón.

- Nunca he "amado" a nadie - escupió la palabra con desdén-. Los demonios no sabemos amar, al menos no de la manera en la que los humanos lo hacen o lo sienten, eso me han dicho - se acercó a él con ese paso elástico que le era tan familiar que le dolía, ese caminar que hacía parecer que flotaba en lugar de caminar. 

Dio dos vueltas en torno a él, observándolo, sin dejar de acariciar la esfera que tenía en sus manos, y cuyo color era ahora casi negro.

- ... pero me gustas, me gustas mucho. Me gustaría que mi ama me permitiera conservarte...

- ¿Como qué? ¿Como tu mascota? - su voz ahora era amarga, haciendo que Ireth alzara una ceja en un gesto sorprendido.

- Pues sí, ¿porqué no? - se detuvo justo detrás de él y sus labios fríos acariciaron la oreja izquierda del joven, haciéndolo estremecer. La mujer que había amado no existía, pero este ser aún era capaz de provocarle las mismas sensaciones, y eso le aterrorizaba.

- ¡No!

- ¿Crees que tendrías la opción de rechazarme? - la risa suave y cristalina era la de Alba, pero ya no podía cerrar los ojos e imaginar que era ella quien estaba allí - De todos modos, ésta es una discusión inútil, porque mi ama no me dejaría quedarme contigo. Está medio loca, de todos los Dark Lords es la que tiene el peor carácter, y es muy... posesiva con sus sirvientes, en especial conmigo. Soy su mejor obra, según dice.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

- Oh, las cosas que podría hacer contigo... - murmuró en un tono sugestivo, acariciándole el cuello con los labios y la lengua, riendo al detectar los sutiles temblores que estremecían el cuerpo masculino ante su contacto - pero ya no me sirves, y ni siquiera puedo quedarme contigo como mi juguete preferido. Ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para servirme, así que... te mataré.

- ¿Qué esperas, entonces? - murmuró derrotado, mirando hacia arriba, hacia el techo que parecía venirse abajo por momentos.

Una brazo delgado y blanco rodeó su torso y pudo sentir la esfera que Ireth sostenía con la otra mano apoyada contra su espalda. La mano pálida que tan bien conocía su cuerpo extendió sus largos dedos sobre el pecho del joven, mientras él la observaba con fascinación y terror.

- No temas. No he olvidado todo el placer y la diversión que me has brindado; y por eso, sólo por eso, tu muerte será rápida. 

Horrorizado e incapaz de moverse, vio cómo las uñas de aquella mano se alargaban hasta convertirse en garras, garras que comenzaron a curvarse y a hundirse en su pecho. Un dolor terrible se extendió por todo su cuerpo y su respiración se redujo a pequeños y rápidos jadeos que apenas llevaban aire a sus pulmones. Su visión comenzó a desenfocarse...

Un potente grito, casi un rugido, interrumpió la tarea de la mujer.

- ¡Ireth! ¡Maldita sea, deja ya de jugar y termina con lo que vinimos a hacer aquí! - era el demonio de los cabellos azules, que iracundo se acercaba tirando del cuerpo exánime de uno de los sacerdotes. Ireth soltó al joven, dejándolo caer al suelo como si fuera un trapo, y él cerró los ojos, abrumado por el intenso dolor físico y moral.

- Eres un aguafiestas - abrió los ojos al escuchar de nuevo esa dulce voz, y vio cómo frente a él la mujer-demonio enterraba las garras teñidas de sangre, de _su_ sangre, en la esfera negra. 

Una luz cegadora brotó de la esfera; cuando se disipó el resplandor, en las manos blancas de Ireth sólo quedaban trozos opacos de cristal ennegrecido que dejó caer al suelo con un gesto triunfal y desdeñoso. Él volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó muy quieto, deseando la muerte.

- Listo. Ahora podemos irnos.

- ¿Y ése? ¿Está muerto? - preguntó el hombretón con voz seca y fría.

- Si no lo está, no le falta mucho - repuso Ireth con indiferencia.

Lo último que escuchó antes de quedar inconsciente fue el trueno ensordecedor del techo que se derrumbaba sobre su cabeza.

________________________________________

Despertó lentamente, a un dolor tan intenso que le hizo desear perder de nuevo la conciencia y no despertar jamás. Probaba el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en su boca, _olía_ la sangre de otros alrededor, sentía la muerte acechándole; su cuerpo estaba atrapado bajo algunos escombros y no sentía ya las piernas.

Movió la cabeza y a través de ojos nublados vio el cielo nocturno iluminado por el resplandor de las llamas. Gran parte del techo del santuario y una de las paredes laterales se habían derrumbado, pero allí no había fuego; éste se había concentrado en la antecámara y amenazaba con consumir lo que quedaba del templo.

Lo más impresionante, fuera del crepitar de las llamas y y el sonido de las rocas cayendo a su alrededor, era el increíble silencio en todo el templo. Ni un solo grito humano, ni un solo quejido, ni un solo lamento, ni el jadeo de una respiración agonizante; nada. No quedaba nadie vivo para hacer un sonido, excepto él.

Él, el culpable de toda esta destrucción, el causante de toda la tragedia gracias a su ingenuidad y estupidez, era el único habitante del templo que había quedado con vida.

Trágica ironía: hasta hacía apenas unas horas había deseado con todas sus fuerzas vivir, escapar para estar junto a la mujer que amaba y saber de una vez por todas qué era la felicidad; ahora deseaba morir y no podía. Quizás era ése su castigo por ser el responsable indirecto de tantas muertes.

Pasaron minutos, horas tal vez antes de que el sonido de alguien apartando los escombros llegara a sus oídos. Intentó levantar su maltrecha cabeza y la imagen desenfocada de alguien que se acercaba trabajosamente a él entre las pilas de rocas le hizo doler aún más la cabeza.

- ¡Te encontré! ¡Estás vivo! - la voz clara y dulce estaba llena de alegría, y luego de un momento la reconoció.

Aquel largo cabello dorado rodeando una carita pálida... era Mairean, la pequeña artesana de la aldea, la que le había hecho reflexionar con sus inocentes palabras y que ahora luchaba con sus delicadas manitas, intentando apartar los escombros que aprisionaban su pecho y brazos.

Le costaba comprender que había alguien en este mundo a quien le importaba si vivía o moría. Era evidente que a Mairean le importaba, porque su carita enrojeció con el esfuerzo y sus manos se cubrieron de arañazos por las rocas. Pero él no podía dejar que se hiciera daño tratando de salvarlo cuando ya no había remedio.

- Déjame... - logró articular, débilmente - sólo... te lastimarás...

- Quiero ayudarte.

- No... puedes. Estoy muriendo... es peligroso que estés aquí... podrías quedar sepultada... déjame.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡No puedo irme y dejarte aquí, así!

- ¿Porqué... porqué te importa?

- No lo sé. Pero tú me importas, y no puedo dejarte. Cuando supe lo que pasaba me escapé de mamá y vine, sabía que si alguien había quedado con vida tenías que ser tú.

¡Ella creía en él! Y sus esfuerzos habían liberado su torso y sus brazos, aunque sus piernas seguían atrapadas y rotas.

- No... puedes... ayudarme, Mairean....

- ¡Sí que puedo! - dijo la niña con terquedad, frunciendo el ceño. Sin vacilar, y sin mostrar signo alguno de repugnancia, puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho ensangrentado del joven y cerró los ojos.

Por momentos el dolor en su cuerpo alcanzó tales niveles que casi se desmaya de nuevo; pero luego sintió como si algo se moviera en su pecho y el dolor comenzó a disminuir muy lentamente, convirtiéndose en un sordo latir, mientras que la niña movía ahora ambas manos sobre él.

Mairean podía parecer una chiquilla común a pesar de su delicada belleza, pero evidentemente no lo era. Esto era magia curativa, y no para principiantes; era algo complejo, que requería cantidades considerables de energía y poder por parte del que lo ejecutaba.

La pequeña aldeana era un misterio.

- ¡¡Suéltalo!! ¡¡Aléjate de él!! - el grito desesperado los sobresaltó: una mujer alta y rubia, vestida de negro, acababa de entrar por el lienzo de pared que se había derrumbado y ahora avanzaba a trompicones hacia ellos por encima de los escombros. Era la madre de Mairean, que sin perder tiempo la arrancó violentamente del lado del joven.

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Mamá!! ¡Déjame ayudarlo! - gritó la pequeña, retorciéndose entre los brazos de la angustiada mujer.

- ¡No! ¡No puedes ayudarlo! ¡Él está condenado, y no permitiré que te condenes con él! Mairean, por favor, ven conmigo, ¡debemos irnos antes de que llegue!

El dolor había vuelto y apenas podía pensar, pero las palabras de la mujer parecieron grabarse a fuego en su mente. Condenado... era obvio que estaba condenado a muerte, pero la mujer parecía decirlo como si implicara que había una condena peor que ésa. Y, ¿cómo podía afectar eso a Mairean? Él no podía hacerle daño, en primer lugar porque no quería y en segundo porque sus heridas le impedían moverse; estaba agonizando. ¿Condenado a qué? ¿Porqué no podía ayudarle la pequeña? ¿Quién iba a venir?

- ¿Condenado...? ¿Qué...? - graznó, y la mujer, luchando por contener a su hija, que lloraba, se quedó de pronto muy quieta y lo miró con una expresión que oscilaba entre el temor, la angustia y la piedad.

- Es tu destino, y nadie puede apartarte de él. Pero no es el destino de Mairean, y no puedo permitir que la arrastres en tu caída.

- Estoy... agonizando. Voy a morir. ¿Qué daño... puedo hacerle?

- No morirás. Pero hay cosas peores que la muerte, que están en tu destino y que no puedes evitar; el rencor te llevará a ellas - hizo una pausa y sus ojos verdes lanzaron destellos peligrosos -. Tu camino se cruzará con el mío y con el de mi hija en el futuro; pero cuando volvamos a encontrarnos seremos enemigos. Nunca lo olvides.

- ¿Quién... eres? ¿Quién vendrá?

- Soy Maeve, la hechicera. Y pronto lo verás - los ojos violeta del joven se agrandaron al verla desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco.

¿Quién era esa mujer, y cuál era el destino que él debía cumplir? El dolor no le permitía pensar; estaba desangrándose lentamente y moriría en poco tiempo... de nuevo cayó en un estado semi inconsciente hasta que percibió una presencia a su lado. Al abrir los ojos vio una cara traviesa y sonriente, de tez oscura y ojos dorados con pupilas rasgadas. Otro demonio, quizás el que Maeve había dicho que vendría.

- Estás en muy mala forma - rió el jovencito, agitando las manos frente a su cara.

- ¿Quién...? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Mi nombre no importa. Vengo a traerte la solución a tus problemas. Quieres vivir, ¿no?

- N...no. Quiero... morir.

- ¿Quieres morir? - el chico resopló, indignado - ¡Qué desperdicio! ¿Acaso no quieres vengarte?

¿Vengarse? No lo había pensado siquiera. ¿Quién iba a pensar con el cuerpo destrozado, mortalmente herido? Sólo quería que el dolor cesara, por eso quería morir.

- Ireth te la ha jugado buena...

- Es... un demonio. Como... tú.

- Y te ha dejado como un trapo, ¿no?

- ¿Eso... a ti... qué te importa?

- Me importa y mucho. Hace tiempo que mi ama te observa, y ahora me ha mandado a buscarte. Debo llevarte ante ella ahora, pero debes venir conmigo por tu propia voluntad...

- ¿Tu... ama?

- Zellas Metallium, Señora de las Bestias - repuso el chico con tranquilidad, sonriendo.

- ¿Para qué... quiere que vaya? Estoy muriendo... no puedo serle útil.

- Deja que ella decida eso; por algo me ha enviado a buscarte justo en este momento, ¿no crees? Ella no se precipita, no es como esa chiflada de Dolphin que deja a sus sirvientes sueltos y causando molestias...

- Por culpa de un... demonio estoy muriendo. ¿Porqué querría... relacionarme con ustedes?

- Para vengarte, por supuesto. Zellas te dará las armas para hacerlo. Dolphin la tiene harta, y además detesta a esa zorra de Ireth - refirió con una sonrisa nueva, maligna, escalofriante en un rostro tan joven y terso. El joven ni siquiera se inmutó; estaba más allá de eso.

Así que éste era el destino del cual hablaba Maeve. La hechicera podía ver el futuro, y había visto _esto_. Sabía que no podía rechazarlo; sabía que no lo haría, que el rencor había anidado definitivamente en los restos de su corazón destrozado, y ahora anhelaba la venganza aunque eso significara condenarse por una eternidad.

Le había sido negada la felicidad que nunca conoció. En su agonía le había sido negado incluso el consuelo de un alma pura para bien morir. Estaba irremediablemente dañado, corrompido, y ahora sabía lo que debía hacer.

- Llévame... con tu ama. Pronto, antes de que muera... 

El sonriente chico de tez oscura colocó los brazos alrededor del torso casi destrozado del joven, y en un parpadeo ambos desaparecieron...

********************************

**N.A.: **El título... la maldad de Ireth, la bondad de Mairean y el rencor que ha anidado en el corazón agonizante de mi querido protagonista. Quiero dar las gracias a las cuatro o cinco personas que siguen esta historia y que se toman la molestia de apoyarme bien sea con una rev o a través del mail, aprecio eso porque me alienta y me ayuda a no dejar abandonada la historia, que la verdad lo he pensado a pesar de que está toda más o menos cuadrada; sé qué voy lento y aún no clarifico, pero es que no quiero estropear lo que viene, so bear with me please ^^. Gracias a mi beta Christian, que me ha ayudado a llevar el ritmo y la continuidad debidas.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _ Serena_ (cuentas conmigo pa ese proyecto, mana, I'm 100% into it. BTW, thanks for the support), _ZLaS MTAL1Um _(me alegra que te guste la historia, aunque hasta ahora no tenga nada de humor, mucho me temo que lo he gastado todo en mis fics de SK xD. No le he cambiado el nombre a nadie, lo que pasa es que los personajes de Slayers como tales aún no hacen su aparición; en cuanto a no mencionar a Zeros... es completamente intencional, ya verás ^^; sin embargo, es reconocible, ¿a que sí? Respecto al tiempo, entre el trabajo, las fiestas y los otros cuatro fics que llevo me queda poco, pero trato de escamotear algo para seguir. Gracias por los besos como ballenatos, es la primera vez que veo esa expresión y me encanta porque son besos grandotes ^^), _ Suisei_ (ya ves. Y viene todavía más porque esta criatura es una joya y nuestro querido prota también tiene lo suyo. ¿Has visto el nuevo foro? Zhong se ha salido con la suya de nuevo xD),_ Tira Misu_ (directa al punto tu review xDDDDDD, pobrecito, ¿verdad?), _Mayan_ (gracias por el mail, buddy, pero no me vas a chantajear pa que te diga xD).


	5. Aprendizaje

**Uno**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**Capítulo V: Aprendizaje**

*******************************

_Precio de castigo que uno entrega  
por un beso que no llega  
o un amor que lo enga_

________________________________________________________

Luego de un momento de negrura y vértigo, ambos se encontraron ante las enormes puertas claveteadas de un castillo de piedra oscura, que comenzaron a abrirse con crujidos siniestros. A su alrededor se desparramaba la cálida luz dorada del amanecer, el aroma de las flores era intenso en el aire y se escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros, cosas que confundieron aún más al malherido joven.

Inconscientemente, apoyó casi todo su peso en el chico moreno, que lo llevó levitando como si no pesara nada a través de las grandes puertas hasta el oscuro interior del castillo. No sabía qué esperar de la morada de un demonio, en realidad nunca había pensado en ello; pero sin lugar a dudas no esperaba la cálida magnificencia de todo: los finos muebles, los pisos relucientes, los cortinajes, las alfombras. Era un despliegue de lujo y buen gusto en tonos oscuros y con abundantes dorados.

Gruñidos, golpes sordos y otros sonidos extraños se escuchaban, en la semipenumbra de las habitaciones; sin embargo, ellos atravesaron sin tropezarse con nadie estancia tras estancia, cada una más impresionante que la anterior, hasta llegar a una enorme sala decorada en negro y dorado.

En el centro de la estancia había un enorme diván tapizado en dorado y cubierto por montones de cojines escarlata. Sobre los cojines, echada en una actitud lánguida, estaba una mujer que lo hizo toser sangre por la impresión que le provocó.

Era idéntica a Alba... a Ireth, y a la vez muy diferente. Las mismas facciones bellas y delicadas, la misma curvilínea esbeltez, el mismo cabello largo y platinado... pero su piel tenía un fascinante tono broncíneo, y sus ojos de pupilas rasgadas eran dorados como el ámbar. Llevaba un vestido blanco que apenas cubría el busto y las caderas, dejando al descubierto largas extremidades bronceadas y adornadas con varias pulseras de oro. En su mano derecha sostenía una boquilla enjoyada con un cigarro a medio fumar, y junto a ella, en una mesita dorada, descansaban una jarra de cerámica y una copa de cristal llena a medias de algo que parecía vino tinto.

Con la mano izquierda le hizo una seña al muchacho moreno, que depositó con delicadeza su ensangrentada carga sobre un montón de cojines echados en el piso frente a ella, y se retiró sin decir palabra.

- Supongo que mi apariencia te sorprende - la voz ronca era sensual y rasposa, con un cierto toque imperioso que le sentaba muy bien a su hermosa dueña -. Pero yo no me parezco a esa basura de Ireth... Dolphin manipuló su apariencia humana para que se pareciera a la mía, sólo para fastidiarme. Y lo logró. Estoy harta de ella.

El joven se limitó a mirarla con atención. A pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas, apenas sentía dolor.

- ¿Porqué yo? - preguntó simplemente, y ella lo miró a través de las volutas de humo de su cigarro.

- Porque eres especial. Y antes de que lo preguntes, nada en tu vida ha sido una casualidad: yo he estado vigilándote desde que naciste en el mundo de los humanos, me encargué de que estuvieras en buenas manos... aunque esas manos fueran las de los sacerdotes del Dragón del Mar, que son unos imbéciles... me aseguré de que recibieras una buena educación, y esperaba traerte aquí cuando cumplieras los veinte años. Dolphin y su zorra lo han echado todo a perder - la cólera brilló en los ojos dorados por un momento antes de extinguirse.

- ¿Eres mi madre? - su voz tembló peligrosamente, y la mujer le dedicó una mirada irónica.

- No en el sentido... técnico. Si lo fueras, no te habría dejado con humanos.

- Pero sabes quiénes fueron mis padres...

- Por supuesto. Fue para cumplir los deseos de tu madre que permití que te criaras como humano. Pero no te obsesiones con esa idea, porque ninguno de tus padres vive ya.

- Si mi origen es demoníaco, ¿cómo he podido vivir en el templo sin que lo descubrieran?

- Son demasiadas preguntas, y no voy a contestarlas por el momento; lo sabrás cuando lo juzgue conveniente. Estás aquí para cumplir tu destino, no para desenterrar cadáveres - hizo una pausa, dando una profunda calada a su cigarro -. La guerra se acerca, ¿sabes? Y yo necesito armas. Tú serás mi arma, la más potente, la mejor; para eso fuiste creado.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

- Detalles, detalles... - murmuró Zellas, arrastrando las palabras con cierto aire de fastidio, pero sus ojos dorados brillaban intensamente - vas a ser muy poderoso y estarás bajo mis órdenes; es lo único que debe importarte.

Súbitamente, la hermosa mujer se levantó del diván y avanzó hacia él, cambiando de forma con cada paso que daba hasta transformarse en un gran lobo de pelaje purpúreo y enormes ojos amarillos que lamió con su gruesa lengua el rostro ensangrentado.

Él sabía que los demonios más poderosos podían asumir diversas formas según se les antojara o lo necesitaran, y supuso que ésta era la forma verdadera de Zellas. No estaba asustado en lo más mínimo... después de todo, estaba agonizando y no creía que pudiera pasarle algo peor; pero había algo muy importante que debía saber, y no dudó en preguntar. 

- ¿Y mi venganza? - susurró con ansiedad, la voz quebrada por la dificultad para respirar, luchando por mantener la conciencia que sentía que se le escapaba por momentos.

La voz de Zellas sonó de nuevo, pero esta vez no provenía del exterior, sino que parecía estar _dentro_ de su maltratada cabeza. La enorme loba seguía lamiendo sus heridas.

_La tendrás, y será a tu manera. Lo que no puedo asegurarte es que te agrade obtenerla. Para alcanzar el poder necesario, tendrás que pasar antes por un pequeño proceso..._

* * *

No era un proceso fácil ni rápido, ni mucho menos indoloro. Estar al borde de la muerte era la única forma de que el trabajo fuera "limpio", como Zellas le había hecho saber justo antes de paralizar su corazón humano de una forma que se le antojó bastante repugnante, siendo el joven escrupuloso que aún era. 

Después de eso, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó -el concepto de tiempo perdía su significado dentro de los muros del castillo- antes de que al fin "despertara", sintiéndose sorprendentemente ligero, sano y dispuesto a cumplir a cabalidad cualquier tarea que le fuese ordenada. Como una máquina perfectamente aceitada, sólo que él no era un instrumento mecánico; o al menos no se consideraba como tal, teniendo en cuenta que aún era capaz de pensamientos y sentimientos propios, independientes.

Su mente analítica registraba cada cambio, cada impresión sobre su nueva situación con una precisión increíble, superior a la que alcanzaba con la concentración y la meditación en el templo; la conciencia de sí mismo era aguda como nunca. Todas sus habilidades naturales y adquiridas parecían haberse elevado a un grado cercano a la perfección.

Los demonios sí podían sentir, eso lo descubrió durante los entrenamientos supervisados por la propia Zellas. La verdadera diferencia estaba en que gran parte de los sentimientos de placer o dolor eran provocados por estímulos que antes hubiera considerado improbables e incluso repugnantes. Las cosas que antes le habían parecido tan importantes ahora simplemente no lo eran... mirar el campo de sus sentimientos era como ver un paisaje en tonos de gris, apagado, sombrío; y eso era reconfortante, muy reconfortante.

Podía sentir una presencia en su mente. La presencia de Zellas. Era muy perturbadora, un ruido de fondo en su mente que opacaba a todos los demás, haciéndolo sentir profundamente consciente sólo de ella. Después de todo era su Ama, y no le había costado nada comenzar a dirigirse a ella con ese título que lo hacía propiedad de la señora de las Bestias.

El haber sido despojado del contacto total con su parte humana cuando estaba al borde de la muerte no había eliminado todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada, como pensó que lo haría. Pequeños recuerdos se filtraban aquí y allá, pero parecían más sueños que recuerdos, como algo que hubiera leído en un libro hacía mucho tiempo. Además, carecían por completo de importancia.

Un día prácticamente voló un ala del castillo probando sus poderes, y fue castigado por su Ama por primera vez. Ya que los castigos físicos eran poco efectivos, Zellas le hizo revivir su muerte por horas y horas, torturándolo mentalmente hasta lograr que gritara implorando piedad. Fue una lección de obediencia y humildad que el nuevo demonio aprendió y guardó como referencia futura, en el caso de que algún día se le ocurriera tentar de nuevo la cólera de la Dark Lady.

Sentía otra presencia dentro de sí, aunque abrumada y disminuida por el poder de la que ahora era su ama; una presencia a la que le tomó algún tiempo reconocer como la parte de sí mismo a la que había renunciado. A veces despertaba del duermevela en el que se sumía para recobrar sus energías después de algún duro entrenamiento, sintiendo esa presencia muy cerca. 

Era frustrante y molesto, pero su parte racional admitía que era natural. Como la gente herida que traían al templo en ocasiones para recibir ayuda de los sacerdotes, gente a la que a menudo había que amputar algún miembro para evitar males mayores; estas personas solían sufrir de sensaciones fantasmas en el miembro perdido, como dolor o movimiento muscular, aún sabiendo que no había carne que pudiera experimentar esas sensaciones.

Resultaba irónico que lo que más había deseado perder, su lado humano, ese ser gobernado por sus sentimientos y no por la razón y la lógica, regresara para fastidiarlo en ausencia. También era una noción que le hacía sonreír, porque aunque resultaba molesto, no le afectaba de manera significativa.

El castillo era enorme: tenía mazmorras subterráneas en las que había numerosos prisioneros que eran torturados metódicamente en busca de "información", y además era la morada de muchos demonios a las órdenes de Zellas. Entre ellos se encontraba el chico moreno que lo había llevado allí, al que rara vez vio durante la primera fase de sus entrenamientos, pero no tardó en enterarse de que su nombre era Gabal y era el general de Zellas, el que dirigía los ejércitos del Ama de las Bestias.

Zellas puso a Gabal a cargo de la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento, y el joven tuvo oportunidad de conversar y luchar con él. Sentía curiosidad por Gabal... tenía más de dos mil años, según él mismo decía; su apariencia humana era decididamente inofensiva, y su forma demoníaca -una nube violeta- tampoco era impresionante. Sin embargo, al observarlo se comprendía perfectamente que su apariencia era la piedra angular de su fortaleza; el parecer inofensivo le era útil no sólo en encuentros con humanos, sino también en encuentros con otros demonios.

- Me han subestimado, dejándose llevar por mi apariencia - comentó el demonio con un brillo homicida en sus ojos dorados -, y te aseguro que han tenido que pagar muy caro por sus errores de juicio y apreciación... tú también debes aprender a aprovechar tu apariencia, a sacarle partido. Deben haberte dicho ya que tu apariencia humana no es nada amenazante y sí muy atractiva - añadió, sonriendo y adquiriendo de nuevo el aire de chico travieso que rara vez lo abandonaba.

- Sí, me lo han dicho - repuso él secamente. El recuerdo de Ireth pasó por su mente como un rayo; pero ya no sentía la punzada dolorosa del amor, ni el ardor quemante de la ira que alguna vez experimentó. Simplemente _sabía_ que la sierva de Dolphin era su principal enemiga y su primer objetivo... se había metido con él y lo pagaría, lo pagaría muy caro y dentro de muy poco tiempo.

Su mirada violeta estaba perdida en el horizonte, bañado por la luz dorada del crepúsculo. El mirador en una de las almenas del castillo era su lugar preferido, y muchas veces, como ahora, Gabal le acompañaba.

- Piensas en Ireth, ¿cierto?

- No todo el tiempo - su tono desdeñoso hizo sonreír a Gabal, que se apoyó en el parapeto de piedra y observó al nuevo demonio, divertido.

- Puede que no, pero es una de tus prioridades, lo sé. La paciencia es una virtud, ¿sabes? Pronto podrás vengarte... pero primero tienes que tener control total sobre tus poderes. Nunca he tenido que enfrentarme a ella, pero sé que no es un adversario fácil.

Escuchó en silencio mientras el demonio moreno le relataba los encuentro de Ireth con otros sirvientes de Zellas, así como los chismes relativos al odio que se tenían Zellas y Dolphin, odio que había estallado violentamente cuando la Reina del Océano creó a Ireth, quinientos años antes. La rencilla se había prolongado durante todo ese tiempo, provocando cruentas batallas y muertes de un lado y otro, ya que no se enfrentaban en persona sino a través de sus sirvientes.

Pensaba que ambas sabían muy bien que no debían enfrentarse, porque si algo había aprendido escuchando a Zellas y a Gabal era que el equilibrio del universo dependía del hecho de que las cuotas de poder estaban repartidas de tal modo que siempre existía un balance. Guerras iban y venían, algunas veces los demonios parecían tener el triunfo y otras parecían ser los vencidos; pero el balance se restauraba siempre de alguna manera. Una guerra directa entre una Dark Lady y la otra podía causar daños irreparables a ese balance. 

Él no iba a tener que provocar una guerra para vengarse de Ireth. Sabía que tenía que verla para decidir cuál de esos planes era el adecuado; pero todo estaba cubierto, cada eventualidad, y tenía varios planes según los distintos escenarios que podían presentarse.

Gabal observó que la mirada violeta seguía fija en el horizonte, pero el bello rostro humano ya no tenía la expresión vacía y en blanco que solía verse en él. Aquella boca perfecta ahora sonreía alegremente, como si su dueño estuviera pensando en algo que le provocara un puro e inocente deleite. No pudo menos que pensar que Zellas sabía lo que hacía, y que el joven estaba transformándose exactamente en lo que ella había previsto que sería.

Esa hermosa y alegre sonrisa presagiaba males terribles para alguien...

* * *

Estaba muy contento; todo lo contento que podía estar un demonio, ya que según se decía los demonios eran incapaces de sentir cosas tales como la alegría. Sin embargo, a él le importaba un bledo lo que los demás pudieran pensar; estaba contento y ya.

Sus nuevos poderes eran muy agradables, especialmente la opción de desmaterializarse a voluntad; aunque no terminaba de sentirse cómodo en su verdadera forma y seguía prefiriendo la forma humana, que era, con mucho, más elegante. Era muy, muy divertido ser demonio, y lo sería aún más cuando pudiera ejercer a plenitud sus nuevos poderes.

El ex-novicio del templo del Dragón del Mar ahora sonreía como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida. Al fin había llegado el tiempo de salir de Wolf Pack Island solo: su primera misión en solitario, sin su ama o Gabal vigilando y corrigiendo cada movimiento que hacía.

Vestirse para matar no era un problema, ya que podía conjurar la vestimenta que quisiera a voluntad del mismo modo que podía modificar su apariencia, porque la ropa formaba parte de su cuerpo; ya había decidido cuál sería su papel -el de un inofensivo sacerdote viajero- y escogido lo que de ahora en adelante sería el "uniforme" que iba bien con esa personalidad, incluyendo un báculo de madera.

De esta guisa apareció en las afueras del pueblo en el que Zellas le había dicho que debía buscar a Bram, un humano cuya habilidad como herrero lo había hecho famoso, y llevarlo ante su presencia. Fue fácil conseguir que un aldeano le indicara dónde estaba la casita del herrero, aunque tuvo que recordar mantener los ojos entrecerrados para que no notaran las pupilas rasgadas que lo delataban como demonio. No le gustaba cambiar la forma de sus ojos y de todas maneras nadie los vería.

Nadie vivo, claro.

Llamó a la puerta y al escuchar el lacónico "entre" pronunciado por una voz ruda, penetró en una estancia iluminada por el resplandor rojizo de una fragua. Dos hombretones trabajaban forjando lo que parecía una espada; uno de ellos sostenía con pinzas la forma sobre el yunque, y otro la golpeaba con un martillo enorme.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó el que sostenía las pinzas, soltándolas por un momento y secándose el sudor con el dorso de una de sus manazas.

- Busco a Bram - su voz clara y juvenil tenía un toque de humor que combinaba con su sonrisa, pero eso sólo hizo que el hombretón frunciera el ceño.

- Soy yo. ¿Para qué me buscabas?

- Para llevarte ante mi Ama, como me ha sido ordenado.

- ¿Tu Ama? ¿Quién diablos eres? - preguntó alarmado. La sonrisa del joven sólo se hizo más amplia y su mano se movió empuñando el sencillo báculo, hasta apuntar con él al herrero.

- ¡Cuidado, Bram! - gritó el otro hombretón, lanzándose hacia el joven. Éste sólo levantó un dedo y lo movió en un ángulo descendente, como cortando el aire... y su atacante de desplomó, boqueando, con la mitad de sus órganos internos desparramándose por el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre; literalmente destripado.

Ooops. Uno menos. Bueno, Zellas no le había dicho que no matara a nadie, sólo que hiciera lo necesario para llevarle a Bram ileso, y esa orden podía cumplirla sin problemas. El herrero permanecía inmóvil, congelado, mirando con abyecta fascinación el cuerpo caído de su compañero; luego levantó sus ojos castaños y asustados hasta el joven que seguía sonriendo, pero ahora tenía los ojos violeta bien abiertos.

Bram estaba temblando.

- Soy Zeros Metallium, sacerdote del Ama de las Bestias, y tú vendrás conmigo - el joven comenzó a avanzar hacia el aterrorizado herrero, hilos de energía negra brotando de su cuerpo y envolviendo a la infortunada víctima.

- ¡NOOOOO! 

* * *

**N.A.: **Bueno, no iba a publicar más de esto, pero tenía dos capítulos más ya terminados, así que decidí postear por lo menos el que pasó por las manos de mi beta, for the sake of art. Este cap es narrative heavy y prácticamente carece de diálogo; esa fue una de las pegas iniciales de mi beta, pero al fin llegamos al acuerdo de que tenía lo necesario y era mejor dejarlo así xD. Ya me dirán si posteo el siguiente...

Gracias a mis reviewers: _ Serena_ (me late que va a pasar algún tiempo antes de que eso se sepa xD), _ ZLaS MTAL1Um_ (tanta tabia... ¿qué te hizo Dolphin, a ver? xDD No, no me gusta hacer sufrir a mi niño, pero en estos casos es necesario ^_~; además, ahora se va a divertir. Gracias por los besos de mastodonte xD), _ Lis-chan_ (cómo te va, mujer? Hace rato que no te veo por ahí...), _Adelheid_ (gracias por tu mail y el precioso fanart, me gustaron tus reflexiones y agradezco mucho tu interés ^^),_ Alpha-Jack_ (sí, yo y mi amor por lo obvio xDDD).


End file.
